Beyblade - The Final Spin - Act 1
by RodQuest
Summary: The world enters apocalypse as scientists create the strongest Bit-Beast known to mankind and lose control. Bladers are forced to disband and live a life of survival with the monster gaining strength and energy. Alex and Sophia flee home in search for saf


Prologue

A heartbeat rang on the edge of life, frightened and uncertain of reality, as it thudded away in silence. You could hear a pin drop, every step would echo and each breath taken would be your last if you dared to make that step. The beat was uncertain, caught in the middle of light and darkness as it attempted to enter the latter, there was no point for living now. Hunted, bound and always led through the arithmetic placed traps that wounded you, causing pain and agony, but despite all that, you chose to stay alive. Why? The current world is not built for you, its monsters have become a reality, a modern day burning in the sunlight of a thousand suns and you are the reckoning of nobody. You're alone, you fight alone and you will die alone. That is the world when peace had settled, and that is what the world is now. A hunting ground, and you are another individual in the hunting party killing and surviving. A heart still may beat inside of you, but deep down it already knows it has reached the end of life.

Modified, engineered and prepared for destruction, the bit-beasts had gone haywire. Laboratory experiments would always go wrong, but nobody had ever considered the consequences. Why would you? Money pouring in, success was boundless and entire international sport completely under their control. Beyblades were created by them, every part and type was manufactured and controlled and therefore every competition brought in gold and money to feed a country if needed. All gone, completely wiped in a matter seconds and now the world was in danger as things went too far. Bladers demanded more, the duels had led to explosive and sometimes life-threatening situations that were uncontrollable and dangerous, and so the company agreed. Raising the stakes with larger and more horrifying bit-beasts that would rip opponents to shred, shattering their world and lives in a matter of seconds. Individuals improved their skills, controlling the new beasts until it went too far. They were all dead now, blood still dripping into the cauldron of death stirring the world as it threatened to eradicate life completely. Falzar was created. Falzar decided it was time to take a stand in the Beyblade world.

City by city, the world began to vanish into rubble and fire as Falzar dominated with its Beyblade spinning forever in a vicious cycle, it's own creators perishing in its eternal fires. Years had been spent attempting to create the ultimate monster, a force to be reckoned with where a single Blader could attempt to control it and dominate the Beyblade Sport once and for all. This is what the public wanted, a champion and true winner and the distasteful reality of how the sport had changed over the years with its growth in popularity and intensive money schemes or sponsorships. Beyblade become a full time job, and you were a celebrity, a representative and something that towns and cities praised and glorified. Falzar killed them all, and none of them were able to fight back under its growing wrath.

Design Corporation had created the monster as it continued to live within the earth, destroying and resurrecting its own strength before exploding back from the surface and consumed more bit-beasts to aid its strength. Combining energy and creativity together, the scientists had finally completed it, a true powerhouse of a weapon and with the support of worldwide governments, Falzar was moved into the popular sport too quickly and without caution. Brutality ensued, and now nowhere was safe and every Blader on the planet had to cower in fear before its gaze. Based on a Falcon, its red talons and growing wings struck down as its Beyblade continue to spin rapidly with no chance of stopping it no matter how hard others tried, unbeatable and chaotic. Many blades had been destroyed, meshed into nothing but dust and now nobody approached it.

Ten years later, the world had changed into survival, apocalypse had rendered the world leaders helpless as they perished in fire and thunder. Monuments fell, cities turned into ghost towns and the sport of Beyblade had met its climatic end of disaster. Too much power and reliance on the human bodies and Bladers had led to something too large to contain, and many had decided to flee early as their families were unable to follow. Few towns remained standing, perched high above in mountains or under the ground where they fought against the forces of nature for survival and also against each other. Beyblades were used as weapons, duels had been converted from sport into ways to win and kill for food and water. Basic survival tools were minimal and scattered throughout the world, if your Beyblade broke, you would perish along with it. Bit-beasts had become savage and wild as their owners passed away, leaving them to continue the spin.

One town still had life, buildings swayed constantly in the earthquakes and echoing mountain tops, but New Haven continued to survival as a community. Families had died, parents leaving their children as a sacrifice to Falzar's last attacks, its minions appearing up the mountains as the local Bladers attempted to fight it off and barely succeeding. New Haven had once a world class Blader, but now he was just another number in a broken family of survivors that refused to let the world win now. Alex Smyth remained as the greatest Blader the town had ever seen, numerous championship wins but never reaching the final, and his sister, Sophia, had joined him in competing at a high level. This meant nothing, they didn't care and now the world had asked them to change into something new. Career became survival, and that is what they did with animals and flora being killed and destroyed in a mess of blood and gore to retrieve food to feed over a hundred individuals. It was all they had, but time was running short and the intimate mountainside was reaching its peak of tools to survive, and more began to perish as hunger struck. The elderly died first, then the children soon after.

That was when Falzor struck once again.

A cold and chilling night had brought snow, but warmth had come from something extreme as fire rained down from above, the sound of a rapidly spinning Beyblade echoing around the mountains. Alex and Sophia fought, and they lost with tears shattering their hearts and souls. Blades destroyed beyond repair, physical injuries leading to a heartbeat that faded away, and a blizzard that ended all hope of New Haven thriving. Falzar had seen their bit-beasts, exploding out of their Beyblade down below, its wings releasing energy along with a piercing scream as they were destroyed. Sophia lost hers, as they fought together using all the combinations they had tried in the past, but nothing worked, nothing could combat what was so strong and unique. Falzor won and left with nothing but two breathing bodies and broken blades left behind as they desperately attempted to spin but disappeared into the snow, their Beasts vanishing away.

Sophia was inconsolable, and so they left their home towns with no more survivors and no more world to live in. New Haven didn't exist any more, and their pasts were non-existent so why would they stay? Alex led them away, the chilling mountainside presenting them with no opportunity or hope. Falzor had come and it had won again, but when would the tides change? Grasping Sophia's frozen hand, Alex led them down with a Launcher within its holster around his waist and a severely cracked Beyblade shivering in his hand.

Gasping for air and spitting blood to the ground, Alex looked at his once powerful Blade and spat, "Halcon, stay with me...stay with me...please."

No reply, silence continued and they were left alone.


End file.
